The present disclosure relates generally to apparatuses, such as hospital beds, having integrated weighing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to interfaces between load cells of weigh scale systems and the structures which support the load cells.
Various apparatuses, such as patient support apparatuses, having weigh scale systems for weighing loads, such as patients, are known. Such weigh scale systems sometimes include load cells that deflect under an applied load. Some conventional load cells include a block (also known as a load beam) and one or more strain gages mounted to the block. Deflection of the block due to an applied load changes the shape of the strain gages resulting in a change in the resistance of the strain gages. Generally, a known input voltage is applied to the strain gages and an output signal from the strain gages varies as the resistance of the strain gages vary to provide a signal indicative of the load applied to the load cell. Some conventional load cells include other types of sensors, such as optical sensors or capacitive sensors, rather than strain gages, that measure the size of gaps between elements of a load cell system. It is desirable, of course, for load cells to sense applied loads with a high degree of accuracy and repeatability.